


The Fox and his Hound

by Beware_The_Tristero



Series: Fox Tales [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Kurama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Begging, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cultural Differences, Dating, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Heed the tags!, Hiding in Plain Sight, Human?Kurama, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, Omega!Hatake Kakashi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Sexism, Shukaku the match-maker, Snooping, Submission, Tsunade is a Troll, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Yaoi, being human is hard, currently a one shot, cuteness, in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or their settings; I am merely using them, their likenesses for my own enjoyment (and hopefully the enjoyment of others) within this none profit piece of fiction.Rating: ExplicitPairing: Alpha Human!Kurama/Omega Hatake KakashiSummary: After the war, the bijuu are freed and the Six Paths Sage makes one final appearance to grant all nine of them their own, human-styledbodies (each body featuring a selection of unique traits from theirtrueforms and heightened senses) so that they can live amongst the mortal population and begin Clan’s of their own.Now, just a week after the penultimate battle, Uzumaki Kurama is one of the most powerful alphas in existence and, to Konohagakure’s collective relief, he has decided that remaining in the Village to work with his kit (whom he has allotted a sizeable portion of chakra to) is in his best interest for now.And certain infuriating, smart-mouthed, talented anddelicioussmelling omega in beta’s clothing has gotnothingto do with that decision,nothing at all...





	The Fox and his Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psi_neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psi_neko/gifts), [bee_maya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_maya/gifts).



> So... this has been my life (outside of work) this week; taa-daa?
> 
> To my beloved giftees, I hope that you enjoy this!
> 
> I had wanted to write an Uchiha/Kakashi fic for you to show my appreciation for your continued support and awesomeness _but_ this plot-bunny just wouldn't let me go!
> 
> Now, for those readers' who've never read an A/B/O fic (they're pretty rare in this fandom) and would like to know more about my _take_ on it, how it works, then please see chapter one of my Loki/Tony Stark story 'To the Sowing of Seeds' (which I will definitely finish... one day...).
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings include: graphic alpha/omega heat-sex with naturally occurring slick, rutting channels, knotting and submission. If this is not your thing, please don't read!**
> 
>  
> 
> However, if your mind lives in the same gutter mine does then, by all means, enjoy!
> 
> ; 3

Oh how he _wished_ he’d never seen that sneaky, sly, _secretive_ , gender-hiding bastard without his mask on...

“Maa~ Kurama-nii, you’ve done nothing but scowl and grumble since we got here... you don’t _have_ to stay, you know?”

Although, to be _fair_ , he had been the one who’d gone investigating; during the first two days of his _new life_ the confusing _dual_ scent wafting from the silver haired jonin made for instinct-over-common-sense reasoning and so, after a quick snoop around (using nature-chakra to cloak himself completely) he’d discovered the truth about the extraordinary _beta_ called Hatake Kakashi.

“Not that I don’t want you here... or that I don’t appreciate you helping me study all of this stuff for the exam, but if you’re really _that_ bored...” 

They’d been cooped up in Iraka-sensei’s classroom since breakfast and _yes_ , he wasn’t above admitting that his human face was making all kinds of displeased expressions _but_ he felt that he’d every right to because now that he’d smelt the male’s true gender he _couldn’t_ get that enticing aroma out of his nostrils.

“Hmm? Naa~ Naruto, I’m afraid he’s got no a choice but to stay and learn with you if he wants to become a genin or higher... mm, I _do_ remember saying that he had captaincy potential when we were out on the battle-field... Ano... it has a certain ring to it, um? Kurama-taichou?”

Flashing his fangs at the smug creature perched upon the teacher’s desk (that ridiculous little book in hand), those damned eyes doing that _irritating_ parody of a smile, the fox-jin allowed the nine, slender tails he’d started braiding around his waist to fan out, the gold of his own eyes deepening around diamond pupils. “Why not come to the training grounds with me and I’ll _show you_ what my potential can do” he growled, his smirk spreading when a flare of chakra ruffled the crimson strands of hair (so much like Kushina’s in length and shade) about the vulpine ears which crowned his _human_ head. 

“Maa~ nii-san, you really shouldn’t...”

“It’s okay, Naruto” Kakashi offered with a sheepish chuckle; “this is my fault, really, I seem to have been antagonising our newest citizen, quite unintentionally I might add, since we all came home and started to live our lives once more” he commented whilst he and the blonde regarded the kitsune. 

“Huh, now that you mention it, Kurama-nii is really on edge when he’s around you” the youngest of the classroom’s three occupants murmured, a frown touching his lips; “so what’s the problem, neh? You promised me that you’d try your best to get along with all of my precious people...”

“And Uchiha Sasuke being alive and in the cells isn’t proof enough of that for you?” the fox-jin huffed whilst crossing his arms and pointedly looking away from the pair of ningen. “Honestly, here I am, a new-body, a whole new way of living and _just because_ I’m stuck holding an ungrateful, oblivious, dog-loving moron’s secret _you’re_ giving me a guilt trip...”

“Eh?”

“Nani? A secret?” the blonde perked up, a mischievous grin alighting his features as he stood, his empty sleeve flapping in the wake of him standing to turn from fox to sensei; “ooohhhh! I want to know a secret about Kaka-sensei! Tell me! Tell me!”

“Tch, aren’t _you_ the one who taught me how important it was for a ninja to _keep_ them to yourself?” the cerise alpha snorted, his look narrowing on the steel-eyed Hatake whom regarded him with a coolness that would have a lesser creature shuddering. 

_Whoops..._

“Aww... I’m sure Kaka-sensei wouldn’t mind~”

“Hmm... let’s wait to see what _Kaka-sensei_ thinks about the information Kurama- _nii_ claims to have before we go around sharing it, nah?”

~*~*~*~ 

The trek across the newly created roof-tops (the Village was a vision Kakashi still marvelled at; he’d need to speak to Tsunade-sama about getting Tenzo a raise) consisted of the fox-jin attempting to cover his blunder whilst assuring him that the shadow-clone he’d left behind would keep the Uzumaki on task.

“Come on, aren’t you going to say _anything_ to me...”

“Not until we reach the private ANBU grounds in the Forest of Death” he was quick to snap; “if you’ve discovered what I _think_ you have then this is not a conversation I want anyone listening in on” he added curtly before launching over the main-gates to the cries of Izumo yelling about protocol.

He’d deal with that _later_...”

“Ugh! I know that you’re pissed, but...”

“ _Pissed_ doesn’t do justice to what I’m currently feeling” the jonin snipped, his lean form expertly swerving and swinging through the trees, a nod to Kame-taichou letting the silent follower know that he had the situation under control and that the other could resume his patrol over Konoha.

“Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

“ _No_.”

“Tch, you humans are all so _prissy_...”

“And _you_ have a lot more to learn about being one of us” Kakashi countered as they swung up and over several oaks to land in a patch of field housing several targets, traps and kata-practice blocks; “breaking seals and entering someone else’s home uninvited and unannounced is a crime in itself _but_ acquiring knowledge and using it against that person is a whole other thing” he snapped.

“Using it against you? What? D’you think that I _meant_ to say any of those things back there?”

“Didn’t you?” the silver haired _beta_ challenged, his posture deceptively lax whilst they regarded each other.

Sighing dramatically, his clawed hands sifting through the long strands of red he kept in a ponytail to evoke the look of Naruto’s mother, Kurama felt the heart within his new, adult (probably along the same age as the man before him) body flutter a little faster thanks to his growing irritation and ire.

Now what?

“Look, it was wrong of me, okay?” he admitted, his arms crossing tightly in his indignation; “but I’m not the only one at fault here...”

“ _Excuse_ me? How in the world can you blame me for...”

“It’s you scent, alright?!” the kistune hissed, his ears straightening whilst his tails lashed out to weave and wave in the breeze skirting around them. “Ugh! Ever since I’ve had my own form I’ve been able to smell this... this _amazing_ scent coming from you and then, just like that, it’s gone again, then it’s back and it was driving me insane!” he tried to explain, the purple markings which shaded his eyelids flashing in time with the four whisker marks on his cheeks. 

“You’re an _omega_ ” he accused; “you’re fertile and _untouched_ and that _mask_ of yours is the seal you’re using alongside the suppressants I found in your underwear draw...”

“ _You went through my boxers?_ ” Kakashi seethed; “and there I was thinking I was _just_ being paranoid and... uh... wait a second... if you sneaked into my apartment on _that_ day then you...”

“Saw you bathing?” the fox smirked, his eyes giving the jonin a long, lingering once over; “you bet your sweet-ass I did... and now it all makes sense, you know? Hiding your pretty face, wearing baggy clothes, reading porn in public so people don’t approach you- wait, what are you, _whoa!!_ ”

Yelping (the purple lightning having come out of nowhere; yep, the former copy-nin _must_ have been more than pissed to move so damned quick), Kurama barely managed to dive away from the snarling, inu-shaped rai-bunshin that zipped past his body but managed to singe three of his tails.

“Hey! What the actual _fuck_?!”

“That’s my line!” the Hatake spat; “this is sexual harassment and it is _not_ okay!” he furthered, his hands releasing the clone he’d made before his opponent could bat it away. “What in the world made you think that invading my privacy would be alright, huh!?”

“I _wasn’t_ thinking, obviously” the fox-jin snorted, his nonplussed reply causing the human’s whole body to jerk and recoil. “You humans aren’t so different to me and my kind, we’re all linked to the Sage, after all, so surely even you can understand what it’s like when your instincts override the common-sense you have” he added with a grunt whilst inspecting the damage done to the silken strands of his offended appendages.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head (a part of the anger he’d been building dying away), Kakashi sighed and reviewed the _man_ before him with a huff of his own; “trying to be in full control of yourself and your senses is something that we definitely all have in common” he begrudgingly admitted. “We humans have been trying to subdue our more reckless selves for centuries and, well, you’ve seen the results when we fail to do that” he furthered before sucking in a deep breath and letting it free.

“ _Are_ you going to keep my secret?”

“Will you stop being mad at me if I do?”

Blinking at the soft, almost child-like answer (once more he needed to remind himself that this alpha had only been one (and a physically mature adult) for a week), the jonin gave him a signature eye-smile; “it’s a deal” he promised, a wave of relief rising up and over him until...

“Great, so... when can I start officially courting you?”

“I... wait... _W-w-what_?!” the Hatake choked, his eyes snapping open to stare (disbelievingly) at the crimson haired male whose tails were now fanned out behind him like a preening peacock during a mating-dance.

“You’re not currently _seeing_ anyone and if there _are_ other suitors well, of course, I’ll have to chase them off _because_ I saw you first... Hmm, yes and I am certain that you’ll choose me, anyway, hai, you’ll want to settle down sooner rather than later once I’ve proven what a good hunter and provider I am... Oh, and this body? Well, let’s just say that the Sage was _generous_ and that I’m _more_ than capable of satisfying you in our den...” he murmured.

“Umm, I bet you’ll look _delicious_ all splayed out for me with your hair down and your sweet, slick-slathered rutting channel presented when you’re panting on your hands and knees, ready for me to fill you up... Yeah, a good knotting, a few belly-rubs and a kit to swell that middle of yours are just the things you need” Kurama stated with a casual air one might associate with chatting about the weather. 

Swallowing (his hind brain screaming at him to either smack the alpha across his smug face or run whilst the secret, omega part of himself melted into a _swoon_ ), Kakashi was tempted to form the kai hand-sign in an attempt to release the genjutsu he’d surely been put under when, before he could do anything, the red-head was standing directly in his personal space.

“How about tonight?”

“ _T-tonight?_ ”

“Hai... I’ll come by your place at seven, okay?”

~*~*~*~

Tsunade _laughing_ at him to the point where she was almost falling from her chair _wasn’t_ what he’d been hoping for; however, the woman had made herself perfectly clear that he was in her _bad-books_ since he’d officially refused the Hokage title.

It had taken him asking her to check the sealed-off part of his medical records (a last ditch effort, but effective none the less) to finally end her pursuit of him becoming her successor; an omega being the Village leader was outlawed due to the several ways in which they could become compromised, after all. Not that he agreed with that logic (sexism had led to him and so many others masking themselves for safety and the ability to _choose_ their career paths and live their lives, hadn’t it?) _but_ it had at least gotten him out of the job he’d never wanted. 

Hell, what in the world made people think he should even be considered for such an important role? Perhaps, if his chakra reserves were greater and he’d actually been born a beta then, maybe he would have; however, without Obito’s eye, well... How could _he_ protect all of Konoha when the next bout of enemies came knocking?

“Oi, gaki, don’t show up here and then ignore me... I’ve already told you that I won’t indulge your brooding, _especially_ when you know I could tear up that silly little law with a snap of my manicured fingers” the blonde woman grumbled, her words brining him out of the dark train of thought he’d begun to focus on; he did have _bigger fish_ to fry, didn’t he?

“Maa~ Tsunade-sama, does that mean you have a mission for me, then?”

Snorting, her honeyed eyes narrowed on him before she leaned back in her chair, the Senjuu cocked her right eyebrow before allowing a grin to stretch pinked lips into a leer; “no, _no_ in fact, since the hype over Naruto is dying down and Sasuke is cooperating, I think that you deserve a _vacation_...”

“A vacation? No, no please, I...”

“Oh _yes_! Fully paid, of course, to ensure that you and your _intended_ have plenty of ryo to splash around on your dates...”

“Y-you’re joking... I’m not... I _can’t_... he was talking about _knotting_ for Kami’s sake!”

“And is that _really_ such a bad thing?” the woman challenged, all mirth drained from her features; “Kakashi, I’m not telling you to marry the guy or even mate with him but there’s nothing wrong with _living_ a little... you’ve led such an isolated life...”

“By _choice_ ” he reminded, the edge in his voice causing the Hokage to sigh in exasperation. 

“Oh yes, and you’re just the poster-boy for healthy-choices, aren’t you?” she huffed, her arms folding over large, chakra-youthful bosom. “Fine, I’ll make you a deal, okay? Go on this one date and, if you still feel the same way, then I’ll drag Kurama into this Office and tell him in no uncertain terms that he needs to drop the idea of courting you and only work with you in an official, professional capacity, alright? The Sage showed all of the Kage a way to seal the bijuu’s chakra should they not use their gift of a new start in the ways that they should and he _knows_ that” she added, their eyes locking. 

“Now go on out of here and get ready for your date before I demand that you give me details about your night as a part of the deal...”

~*~*~*~

7 pm came around _much_ too quickly.

“You’re wearing your jonin uniform?”

“You’re wearing a _suit_?” Kakashi returned, his grey eyes wide as he observed the (only slightly and most of that, he’d argue, was thanks to those silky, velvety ears) taller man in his charcoal finery; the crimson shirt, black tie and matching, polished leather shoes made him look more like a celebrity than someone who could crush the Village with a thought. 

“Naruto told me that dates require you to, and I quote, ‘ _dress up and stuff_ ’” the kistune stated, his golden eyes clearly unimpressed by the silver haired man’s uninspired choice of attire; “surely you should already know that?”

“Maa~ this is awkward, neh?” he tried to chuckle sheepishly; “ _but_ since I don’t have any other clothes, what’s say that we call it a...”

“What? Really?”

Blinking, his home-protection-seals not even flaring in protest (damn Kurama and his _ridiculous_ nature-mimicking chakra), the Hatake found himself pushed aside as the fox-jin boldly entered his small studio apartment, his form already standing before the singular wardrobe, the frown he wore morphing from irritated to pitying.

“What kind of adult human are you?” the crimson haired alpha snorted with a shake of his head; “hell, even the kit has a range of clothes _despite_ only really wearing those damned orange and black things” he furthered with a huff.

“I’m an S-Ranked ninja” was his nonplussed reply whilst closing the door with a sigh. “I can be called on at any time so there’s really no point in me being dressed in anything other than my combat gear... although, there are the odd occasions when the ANBU need me to help out...”

“Um? Ha! So you do have something a little more _interesting_ to wear” the other snickered, his hands rooting around until they tapped and opened the _secret_ compartment which swished open to reveal the inu-mask, tanto, arm-guards, vests and a selection of form fitting black pants and shoulder-cap tops all neatly folded.

“What is it about you and the ability to expose what I’m hiding, neh?” the Hatake asked through a long suffering sigh when a set of clothes were thrown is his way; “is there anything else you’d like me to change whilst you’re at it?”

“Heh, I’d like for you not to cover that pretty face of yours but I’m guessing that might be a step too far, da-na, I’ll settle on you wearing your hair down, though...”

“Ah, so you’re under the impression that other people are _actually_ going to see me with you?”

“Eh? Oi, what’s so wrong about being seen with me, huh!?”

“This has got nothing to do with you, per say” Kakashi soothed when he realised that the alpha didn’t understand what he meant; “no one else knows about my true gender and I’d **really** like to keep it that way... also, uh, ano, beta’s and alpha’s dating isn’t strictly taboo, but...” he trailed off. “I thought that I’d henge myself into someone similar looking, though, unless you’d prefer for me to where a wig? I have quite a few of those in the crawl-space under my mattress” he continued with a light shrug.

Regarding the _omega_ curiously (the feeling of hurt that’d spiked between his ribs having ebbed away when he realised that his quarry didn’t find being seen with him distasteful), Kurama hummed thoughtfully whilst everything he knew about the enigmatic man from his and Naruto’s shared experience played through his mind.

What _the fuck_ was he thinking?

Dragging this man (as enigmatic as he was reclusive) out around the Village would make him uncomfortable at best and turn him off the idea of mating with him at the worst; “what makes you think that we’re going anywhere you’ll be seen, um?”

Blinking, the Hatake watched the fox-jin stalk back (the sadly short distance) to the apartment’s only _real_ exit, his clawed hand grabbing the door’s handle whilst he threw a wink and a smirk over his shoulder: “meet me at the top of the Hokage monument in half an hour in those” he said with a nod to the black shirt and pants. “And _no_ being late, okay? If you want to go wandering down the _road of life_ like a stray rabbit then I’ll have to play fox and go hunting for you...”

~*~*~*~

The butterflies that Kurama had left him with (thanks to that sultry, gravelly voice murmuring about _hunting_ him) were still flapping about his ribcage when he landed upon the deserted cliff-top, his grey eyes peering in the darkness through the silver bangs of hair framing his face.

A little part of him had been tempted (okay, a _big_ part of him; he was known to tease people so why not a kitsune?) to actually _be_ late and yet, here he was, standing beneath a sun-set at seven-thirty on a warm, summer’s night.

Not that he minded, really; in fact, it’d probably be better for both of them if this was just some prank or one of Naruto’s ill-fated attempts at seeing his face. 

It’s not as though he wanted a _date_ anyway; it’d be awkward and weird and he didn’t even know _how_ to be an omega. Hell, if those weird, main-stream TV Shows, magazines and movies were anything to go by (never mind his beloved Icha-Icha series) then he’d need to flutter his eye-lashes and cook (which he could _but_ he refused to believe it was stereotypical; lots of males, regardless of gender, liked cooking didn’t they?) and _giggle_.

Hatake Kakashi, jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, a man feared across all elemental nations **did not** giggle.

He wasn’t sure he’d even know what that’d sound like...

“Nah~ sorry, looks like I’m the one who needs a punctuality talk, neh?”

Turning away from the plethora of stars, the silver haired _beta_ cocked his head to the side when the alpha appeared (dressed in his own shinobi garb of deep, emerald green vest-top and cargo-pants), his right hand holding a picnic basket whilst his left held a large bottle of something _potent_.

“Let me guess, you got stopped by a little old lady who needed directions?”

“Nope, a crowd of Villagers who just couldn’t stop showering me with thanks for saving their lives and staying on to protect them and their squealing offspring” he grinned, a fang poking out between pleased lips whilst he approached. “ _Our_ offspring will, of course, be far better behaved and nowhere near as whiny” he furthered with a chuckle before stepping past the comically staring _omega_ to make his way towards the singular bench someone or other had placed there. 

“Maa~ for someone who claims to know so much about being an adult and dating, you seem a little _unfamiliar_ with the concept of scaring someone off by constantly bringing up frightening things like commitment and kids, you know?”

“Tch” the kitsune snorted whilst taking a seat and placing his food-stuffs beside him, his hands rummaging through the various boxes, jars and bottles until he found and fished out two earthen-cups; “I figured that you didn’t scare so easy since you have no problem with the ears, an’ tail an’ all.”

Letting his own chuckle free, the Hatake moved to sit on the other side of the basket; upon the offer, he gratefully received the cup presented to him and watched whilst the fox-jin poured him a healthy dose of _something_ that sent his nostrils tingling.

“Heh, not used to drinking?” Kurama grinned, his tails detangling to snake through the back of the bench; it felt good to set them loose, especially since there was no chance of grubby little hands tugging at them as they had when he’d been purchasing a selection of the best bento-boxes the market could offer this late in the evening.

“S-Ranked ninja, remember” Kakashi said through a light cough whilst daring to take a sip of the substance through the additional filter of his mask; “ _whoa_ , do I even want to know what this is?”

“The Inuzuka matriarch shared my first taste with me during the wake of your comrades this past Wednesday” the former chakra being explained whilst draining half of the cup; “seems that my new biology is resistant to virtually everything, so it’ll take me at least a third of a bottle to even feel a buzz” he continued through a shrug.

“I see...” the jonin nodded, his eyes peering quizzically at the basket; “and dinner?”

“Um? Oh yeah, help yourself” the (technically centuries) older male instructed, his golden eyes firmly fixed on the hues of orange, pink, amber and purple blending into the darkening sky whilst he finished his cup with a satisfied sigh. “Nah... Naruto’s memories told me that you liked eggplant so I tried to get some that was cooked... I’m pretty sure you can’t eat it raw” he added with a huff and a shrug that the Hatake could see through even without his sharingan.

Being considerate and going to so much trouble to alter his plans, let alone finding foods to specifically please him did not a big, tough alpha make.

Grinning to himself (his hind-brain preening under the flattery), Kakashi fished out two bento and presented one to his (clearly trying too hard to be aloof) _date_ ; when clawed fingers lightly grasped his own, a blush pinked his cheeks.

And the butterflies came back to ravage his insides with a vengeance...

~*~*~*~

“Hou! Rival! There you are!”

 _Dating_ , it turned out, wasn’t _such_ a terrible thing...

“Um? What the hell does that green-menace want now, eh? I swear it’s like he _knows_ when I want you to myself...”

They were three weeks in to their secret rendezvous’ and, he had to admit, the mystery and the element of danger kept him on his toes and made each time they arranged to meet more exciting than the last; not that dating an alpha who had femmes and omegas swooning in his wake wasn’t enthralling enough. 

“Maa~ Gai doesn’t mean any harm” he tried to sooth whilst they continued their amble down a quieter off-shoot of the high-street under the guise of Kakashi helping the fox-jin find an appropriate gift to give Garaa and Shukaku (since they’d be visiting with Naruto for a week from tomorrow onwards).

It was hardly suspicious, just a beta helping an alpha to adjust to human life and customs...

“Ah! What a fine morning to be out and about!” Konoha’s beautiful-beast all but hollered as his wheel-chair screeched to a halt; “not that I need to remind such fine specimens of youth as yourselves! Are you, perhaps, on your way to the training fields? My students and I are to meet there in ten minutes if you’d like to join us?”

Offering his most sheepish of eye-smiles, the silver haired jonin prepared to hand over a friendly excuse when...

“Oi, are you in love with him, or something?”

Blinking owlishly, Gai’s jaw slammed down to crack the pavement whilst the Hatake inhaled so hard he thought for sure that his mask would be sucked down his throat.

“Well?”

“ _W-w-wha-t?_ ”

“ _Kurama!_ ”

“Tch, I’m just curious is’all” the kitsune snorted whilst crossing his arms and pointedly ignoring the handful of curious (worried) civilians and observant (nosy) chuunin; “you’re closer than friends and you’re always following him around so I was...”

“Gai, you don’t have to answer that” the Hatake growled, his grey eyes steel-like as he glowered at the fox-jin whose tails were unfurling to snake about him in growing irritation; “it was rude and inappropriate and...”

“N-no, no, not all” the injured man tried to chuckle before coughing out a smile; “it is a perfectly innocent question and he would not be the first person to think so, I am sure... da-na, Kakashi is too cool and hip to consider the affections of a fellow beta and I, for all of my youth, am married to my duties as a shinobi” he stated boldly. 

Then, with a quick brush of his clothes to divest himself of any lingering dust (his jaw had made quite the impact upon the well-travelled ground), he composed himself and flashed them a thumbs-up alongside his seated _nice-guy_ pose; “look after our young friend, Kakashi, help to guide him through the ups and downs of our customs and ways, neh?”

“Oh, you can be sure of that... I’ll catch up with you later on...”

“But...” the fox-jin breathed.

“ _Later on tonight_ and, since I have no other plans, why don’t you think of a challenge for us to do, mm?”

Hooting with pleasure at the offer, Gai cheered before using his newly replenished energy to jet down the street at a harrowing speed whilst pedestrians either cheered him on or cursed and jumped out of the way.

Watching him go, the silver haired _beta_ huffed before spinning to glare at a pouting kitsune whose displeasure was rolling off of him in waves; “what about _our_ arrangements for tonight, huh?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you think that embarrassing one of my only friends in public with such a personal and intimate question would mean that we’d still be on for later?” he whispered through a hiss, his gaze flicking from onlooker to onlooker before he resumed the steady walk they’d been previously enjoying.

Stalking after the Hatake, his scowl fierce enough to scare small children, Kurama snagged the other man by the shoulder, his mouth opening to begin the tirade he felt building on his tongue; however (much to his growing agitation), the second he made contact, Kakashi’s image puffed into smoke and a log clunked onto the ground.

His howl of indignant rage rang out around at least three residential blocks...

~*~*~*~

“Ano... I thought that you guys were starting to get along better, dattebayo...”

In any other frame of mind, the last Hatake _may_ have felt sorry for the teen who’d been stuck between his heated glares with an equally angry fox-jin whilst the trees of their borderlands gave way to a more arid environment of boulders, dust and sand.

“Tch, well, we were until _somebody_ started acting like a woman over _nothing_...”

“Wow, you’ve been an alpha for less than a month and yet you’ve already got the sexist insults off to a tee, how very progressive of you” the silver haired jonin quipped airily whilst pretending to focus on the book his left hand kept poised before masked face.

“Maa~ guys... you shouldn’t...”

“Ha! Oh! I _see_! So now _I’m_ the sexist one when _you’re_ the person who is in hiding...”

“Don’t you _dare_!!”

“Um! A dare, well isn’t _that_ a human concept that I’ve just been _itching_ to try?!” the kitsune sneered, his tails lashing all around him whilst they glared murderously at each other; in the heat of their argument, neither noticed that their young companion was growing steadily more annoyed himself.

“Kurama!”

“Yes _dear_?!”

“ ** _That is enough!_** ”

Yelping, the older shinobi found themselves tackled into the nearest dune (shit; when had they entered Suna-proper?) by a group of incredibly displeased kage-bunshin who effectively pinned them both against the sun-burned silica, their blue eyes flashing the same crimson Kurama’s did when they called upon the Sage’s chakra.

“N-Naruto...”

“Kit, I...”

“No, both of you are going to shut up and listen to me for a change!” the blonde snapped; “we’re meant to be going to a party for kami’s sake! It’ll be the first big reunion of all the bijuu and now, just because of some silly, childish fight you want to ruin my good mood and go back home!? Huh?!”

Sighing, the omega in hiding briefly closed his eyes before giving the young (yet increasingly wise; he would truly become a Hokage to match or best his father) a sincere look of apology; “you’re absolutely right about our behaviour” he admitted seriously whilst turning to regard the older Uzumaki. “I’m sorry for upsetting you...”

“As well you should be” the fox-jin grumbled, his golden gaze narrowed; “and I _wasn’t_ upset, okay? I was _fucking_... ow!!”

“Knock that off!” the shorter alpha seethed, his right fist steaming from the force of his punch whilst a lump duck-egged its way between twitching, vulpine ears; “Kaka-sensei was the bigger person and started off with an apology so you’re supposed to accept it and move on” he reasoned whilst the kitsune made a noise between a whimper and a curse.

“Ugh! Fine! I’m sorry too, I guess” he snapped.

“You are?” the pair asked in unison amidst the shadow-clones vanishing.

“Hai” he grumbled. “I was jealous, alright?” he managed to grind out. “I just wanted to know if he was going to be competition or not... ‘cus if he was, you have history and that’d make things even more difficult for me...”

“Eh? What are you...”

“It’s nothing, Naruto” Kakashi cut in, his tone light and eyes smiling; “it’s a little misunderstanding, that’s all... you see, Kurama and I have been, um, _sparring_ these past few weeks and, well, we bumped into Gai yesterday and, ugh... maa~ you know how he is with his challenges” he chuckled.

“Nah? Really? Nii-san! You were jealous of Gai-sensei?” he grinned whilst moving away so that his freshly adopted brother could stand as the Hatake, too, stood up to knock the sand off of his desert-gear. “Hah! That’s ridiculous! They’ve been friends since forever and you can’t spar with Kaka-sensei all of the time, you know?”

“I suppose” the fox-jin reasoned, his face morphing into a leer when the teenager’s back was turned; “although, I can’t name too many things I’d enjoy _more_ than wrestling with your former teacher...”

~*~*~*~

Even in the evening, Suna was too damned hot...

“Oi, you alright there?”

Gratefully accepting the long glass of sweet, cool water, his body holed up in one of the quieter, cushion scattered areas Garaa’s people had put together in the massive Village square where the party was taking place, Kakashi fanned his cloth masked face and continued to watch the revellers as they danced and sang.

“You look like you’re having a good time...”

“Heh, and you look miserable” the kitsune commented whilst slumping into the plump, overly decorated cushion beside the _beta_ , his right hand gripping a gourd full of something sweet and strong. “Although, I must admit that you’re _real_ cute with your hair drooping and what little of your pretty face I can see all _flushed_ like that...”

“Kurama! You bastard! What are you doing all the way over here, ah?”

Growling, his eyes momentarily flashing red, the fox-jin took a hefty swig from his drink’s vessel whilst Shukaku (one proud, racoon striped tail swinging raucously behind him) stomped his broad-shouldered (a good few inches broader than even Asuma’s had been) form towards them whilst another burst of singing erupted from the centre a good fifty metres away.

“Son Goku wants to see if we can best him in a drinking... um? Hey, you’re that Hatake guy, aren’t you and... uh... Nah? What’s that scent in the air? Hou~ are you a...”

“Why don’t you fuck off and mind your own damned business?” the kistune growled, the tint of his pupils growing more menacingly crimson by the second.

“Mm? It’s like that, is it?” the _weakest_ bijuu chuckled whilst, to a blinking Kakashi’s shock, he slinked down (shirtless, his linen shorts doing very little to hide his interest) to pour himself next to the silver haired jonin, a fanged smirk pulling his lips apart whilst the blue tattoo-like markings which alighted his face and chest shimmered purple. “Maa~ omegas are pretty rare around these parts and an inter-Village marriage may be just the thing to secure a lasting peace between...”

“ _Whoa!!_ ”

“What part of _fuck-off_ didn’t you get, _little_ brother?” Kurama snarled, his arms and tails having whipped out to snag and pull the heat-oppressed human into his lap; “this one is _mine_!”

“ _Umm_...”

“Yours, huh? Neh, I don’t see your _claim_ upon him...”

“Guys, could we not do this here...” the Hatake tried, his gaze shifting from the two chakra power-houses who crowded him to the _actual_ crowds of ninja, civilians and other guests milling around so very close to where they were sat.

“That’s because, unlike some rude, senseless _beast_ who just shows up and shows off, _I_ am following proper courting customs, you sexist pig!”

“Sexist? How is rutting an omega into the ground and stuffing them with your knot sexist? Hell! It’s the most natural thing for an alpha to do...”

“You’re a Neanderthal!”

“Oh yeah?! Well at least I’m not a coward!”

“ _ **What did you just call me?!**_ ”

“You heard! You’re practically salivating over this delicious smelling little cutie and yet, here he is, still unmarked and covered in false-beta-stink” the racoon snorted through a scowl, his own tail now swishing with displeasure. “You’re the oldest so it’s only right that _you_ should mate first... that way the rest of them will be willing to try out this whole being _human_ -thing properly” he added with a grunt, his long, shaggy mane of rich chocolate hair shifting with the rapid twitching of his sandy-grey ears.

“Tch, you talk like it’s all so simple...”

“Maa~ I am _right_ here, you know?”

“It _is_ simple” Shukaku snorted, his purple-gold eyes narrowing onto Kakashi in a way that had the _omega’s_ hind-brain waving red-flags and setting off sirens; “oi, you like him right?”

“I...”

“And it’s not like you’re getting any younger...”

“I’m _thirty_ ” the jonin snipped; “and a being as ancient as _you_ can’t really...”

“Yeah, yeah... wow, you humans sure do talk a whole bunch” the former bijuu said, his tone blunt and causing both of his listeners to take on deadpan expressions; ironically, out of all the Sage’s _children_ , it was well known that the racoon spoke more than most.

It had been driving Garaa and his entourage to distraction for the past few weeks...

“Look, kyodai, I am _trying my best_ to think that you mean well...”

“Heh, I mean _far better_ than well” the other grinned, his left hand moving so quickly that the crimson tail closest to reacting missed him by millimetres; when his index and middle finger poked the Hatake in his unprotected (he’d had to open his flack-jacket) chest, a flicker of gold shimmered over him before he sagged with a wheeze.

“ _The fuck are you doing, you bastard?!_ ” 

“Oh, nothing” Shukaku smirked; “just breaking that stupid beta-seal and removing the effects of those weird, unnatural suppressants... nah, chichi-ue might not have given me the biggest allotment of chakra _but_ I did get the lion’s share of nature-based abilities” he stated boldly, his arms folding in smug triumph when Kakashi shuddered and _mewled_ into Kurama’s chest.

“Shit... _shit_... is he going into _heat_?”

“You’re welcome” the younger alpha sniggered before pulling himself to stand; “well, I’m gonna head back and drink monkey-nii-san under the table whilst you two go make yourselves more comfortable... heh, if you revert to your true self you’ll probably make it back to Konoha and your own territory before he starts ripping his clothes off...”

~*~*~*~

Even the much cooler winds of his homeland (jetting around him at breath taking speeds as he clutched onto long, soft strands of marmalade fur) weren’t helping to ease the volcanic temperatures that coursed all around him.

It was awful...

It was _wonderful_...

“You doing okay?”

The sound of Kurama’s voice (once more warped by the size of his true self) thundered over the beating of his heart thumping against his eardrums; “h-hai...”

“We’re nearly home...” 

_Home_? Wasn’t home all around him whilst he rested amidst churning shoulder-blades with a long (no doubt awkwardly arranged) tail ensconcing him to ensure he didn’t fall?

“Y-you smell... so _good_ , Kurama...” he heard himself murmur, his words causing a shudder to ripple the skin beneath his silken-furred resting place; “d-d’you think... Naruto will...”

“Tch, the kit’s fine... hell, and if Shukaku wants an inter-Village marriage, da-na, he’ll probably see our boy end up with Garaa...”

“ _W-wha_? You think...”

“Heh, that little red-head is just as much an omega as you are” the fox-jin chuckled before, with a nervous swallow; “nah... look, this is probably a bad idea... I can drop you off at the hospital... I’m sure Sakura could be trusted to...”

“N-no... I... ah... there’s no time and I... I’d like for you... to...”

“You’re sure?”

“ _H-hai_...”

~*~*~*~

Not that he’d been (hoping, wishing, _fantasising_ ) planning for the day he’d win his reclusive quarry over, or anything, _but_...

“Y-you _bought_ a... a house?”

“Nah... Tsunade-san gifted it to me... said something about me deserving it” Kurama chuckled, his lightly panting charge carried bridal style across the threshold whilst the midnight darkness covered their tracks.

“Maa~ really? She’s’never gifted _me_ a house...” he mock-grumbled; “though... s’pose I’ve got ‘nough money to buy one... if I wan’ed” he slurred, the sound of the now _human_ -shaped chakra-being using his tails to close the door and _somehow_ re-set the seals tingling through his hyper-sensitive hearing. 

“Heh, she still mad at you for not becoming Hokage?” the kitsune asked whilst he marched his already naked body (the threads of his emerald uniform having been no match for his sudden growth in size and shape merely an hour ago), completely with squirming charge, up to the second storey of the building on Konoha’s outskirts. 

“Mm... she’s all... ‘ _I can’change the law_ ’... an’ ‘ _omegas ‘av righ’s you should be fightin’ for’_ ” he breathed into a lightly tanned neck, his tongue flicking out to lick at the skin there, causing the alpha carrying him to groan. “I’m not... I’m not _right_ for that job... m’not strong enough...” he added with a huff that turned into a yelp when he was suddenly launched onto a _wonderfully_ scented bed; at the fox suddenly laying atop him, his human face creased with displeasure, Kakashi found himself gulping.

“ _Uh_...”

“Don’t you dare say such ridiculous things” Kurama growled; “you stood right alongside Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura when that hag threatened to destroy everything...”

“The sharingan...”

“ _So what about that blasted thing, ah?!_ ” he seethed, their faces only an inch or two apart; “it gave you an edge, sure, but you _still_ would have been there without it, wouldn’t you? That _bitch_ is the closest thing to a god _anyone_ has ever seen and you were staring her down, you helped to save the boys, you stopped Sakura from being swallowed by lava...”

“H-how d’you...”

“The kit and I are still linked to each other... it’s weird, but I can access his memories if I want to” he grunted, the red in his eyes leeching away; “but that’s besides the point... if you don’t think you’re strong enough or that the ninja of this Village wouldn’t back you as Hokage, then you clearly have a brain-injury that Tsunade missed” he stated bluntly.

“W-wow, I bet you... say that... to _all_ the... ridiculously over heated... omegas you...”

“Tch, don’t talk like I’ve been courting anyone other than you...”

“Oh... courting... is that what... you call it?” Kakashi chuckled, his hands moving to peel the sweat dampened mask away from his open, heat-reddened mouth; “well, _court_ away” he breathed, their eyes locking as another wave of heat rolled up and over him.

“I think that... tongue of yours... has got better... things to do... than talk... right?”

~*~*~*~

The silver haired jonin’s scent was intoxicating and his taste? Well, Kurama had yet to try anything better...

“ _Ahh... it... feels so... weird..._ ”

He’d striped the omega with swift, ruthless efficiency; it didn’t matter, of course... the clothes, the bedding, hell, even the mattress were all expendable in his pursuit to make his captive scream and cry out in pleasure. 

“Your slick is delicious” the fox-jin growled, his tongue having retracted from the rutting channel which was now fully open to present a clear, scorching, _tight_ passage for his straining member to push into before his knot could embed and swell whilst his teeth slammed into the human’s neck, signalling to the world _exactly_ who he belonged to.

“ _E-empty..._ ”

“I know, I know” Kurama soothed as he knelt behind the beautiful creature who, as promised, balanced on all-fours upon the dishevelled bed, his head bowed, kiss-swollen mouth gaping and his muscle-sculpted, alabaster body trembling with want. 

He’d been touching, stroking and kissing every inch of that delicious form for a good hour now and had finally reached the end of his patience; soon, the _rut_ would take over him completely and he’d be bedding and knotting and _fucking_ his mate for at least the rest of the day.

Therefore, he wanted to use this time to map and enjoy his omega treasure before the only thing he would know was the sensation of wrapping their souls together as he filled him to the brim with his seed and began the Uzumaki Clan anew. 

The thought of _his_ Kakashi’s middle swelled with their children, _their_ future was what finally pushed him out of his rational mind and into his primal one...

“I should stretch you...” he purred through a growl; “I should do more than lick at those fertility glands so deep inside you and the cap that seals you, I _should_ take you gently, _slowly_... but I can’t...”

Whimpering at the words, his skin peppered with goose-bumps, the Hatake felt his hands tighten their grip within the torn bedding when the slightly taller and broader man moved to mount him, a hot mouth sucking and lapping at the mating glands beading up on his neck, waiting for the bite that’d seal their relationship.

He could feel the alpha’s heart flutter against his back whilst nine long, lean tails moved to secure and part his thighs further as others twisted about the erection straining between his legs and coiled his waist; he could feel a hot, thick, _heavy_ shaft rest upon the small of his back before it slid between cheeks to nudge against his pinked, wet, aching passage.

He swallowed, his eyes closing in anticipation...

“I need you to feel _every_ inch of me... to know that you are mine... _inside_ and _out_ ” the kitsune rumbled before, with a snarl, his mouth opened to allow rut-lengthened fangs to sink into the mating glands as he rammed his long, substantial length home, the fattened head busting through the cap and causing Kakashi to wail.

The agony... the _ecstasy_... the feeling of being so _full_...

Oh, but it burned and it _hurt_ in the truly best of ways...

He was struggling, whimpering, the teeth in his neck helping to keep him still...

He _needed_ to move...

He keened...

Growling (a part of him knew it was cruel), the fox-jin tightened his tails’ hold; it was vital during a mating (and not merely a _roll in the hay_ ) that the submissive partner be _kept_ submissive, to allow the alpha his dominance and ensure that the knotting bore fruit.

And his mate was much too independent to be let free at this most delicate stage; it wouldn’t matter after this first time because the soul-bond would be present, their link to each other secure, _unbreakable_...

He couldn’t risk the omega trying to weasel out of being with him to go back to his beta life-style.

No, he _would not_ allow that...

“K-urama-a... _please_...”

Retracting his teeth to lap the wound before kissing the panting male’s temple, the kitsune gently eased his hold and set up a slow, _deep_ rhythm to the scent of honey-rich slick and the tang of hot, coppery blood.

Oh, to stay this way forever...

“ _Ahh... ahh... ahh... ahh!”_

Such sweet music to his velvety ears; two of his tails moved to brush against that hot mouth, helping to keep it dry even as two more began _milking_ the purpling cock they’d captured whilst his own lips returned to the bonding bite to nurse and cool the bruising indents he’d left there.

Kakashi was so tight, _sweltering_ , perfect...

He started to thrust his hips faster, the sensation of his knot filling with every strong, bed-shaking jerk of his hips causing him to moan feverishly even as the Hatake screamed and begged for more, to be fucked harder, _deeper_.

Growling, the fox-jin complied with his lover’s demands, his tails helping to spread the other wider whilst his clawed fingers dug into the mattress to shred it in his attempt to keep from ploughing too much energy onto the (by comparison) more fragile form beneath him.

The omega was close; the smell of his pre-cum mixed in with the scent of their passion and it wouldn’t be long before the clenching channel started choking his member and demanding the knot to stuff him.

Kurama would be more than happy to oblige...

“ _Ahh... ah... I... I’m!!_

Snarling, a few hard tugs of the omega’s length undoing him completely, the kitsune slammed against him in earnest, his teeth returning to the bonding bite to latch onto the sluggishly bleeding wound, his hips snapping with three, four, _five_ strikes before the knot _finally_ pushed into the slippery ring of muscle which swallowed it hungrily.

Howling, the pair collapsed onto the bed as the fox-jin moaned deeply, his head spinning with euphoria whilst jet after jet of his essence began to fill the tight space he couldn’t help but lazily grind into whilst Kakashi gasped and raggedly panted.

Moving his right hand to smooth under his mate to gently rub at the abdomen swelling there, the fox-jin had never known such wonderful, soul-calming peace...

And, by the Sage, he would do _anything_ he needed to, to keep it.

Let the whole of the shinobi world know that...

Let the whole of the shinobi world _fear_ that...


End file.
